1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an OLED display including a flexible substrate, an electronic device including the OLED display, and a method of manufacturing said OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emission type display that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. In such a display, light is emitted when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are recombined in the organic emission layer.
The OLED display has been attracting attention as a potential next generation display since the OLED display has desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, excellent luminance, and a high response speed.
If a glass substrate that is heavy and easily breakable is used in the OLED display, portability and large screen display capabilities may be limited. Thus, recently, a flexible OLED display that uses a flexible substrate formed of plastic, which is not only light but also resilient to shocks, has been developed.
However, since moisture or oxygen may relatively easily penetrate through such flexible substrates, deterioration of the organic emission layer, which is vulnerable to moisture or oxygen, may be accelerated.